The Remake of the hunger games
by Primlover101
Summary: Just look at the summery of Primlover's and youll get what is going on!


Hey, sorry it took so long I had to make up the rest of the characters myself and it took a while but here is the list and my chapter three story enjoy and review please if you don't I will not continue my story so please review because I have big plans for this story and I want to continue so please review thank-you. Disclaimer I do not own the hunger games, Katniss, Clove, or Thresh. You'll see why I said this later on in the story. [ closed]

District one

Girl – Jallen Hermer

Boy- Jinx Femps

District two

Girl- Lily Lens

Boy- Daymond Jonns

District Three

Girl- Challa Mirvens

Boy- Dron Frangs [aka Fangs] you'll see why once you read this chapter.

District Four

Girl- Rosalyn Whitley

Boy- Alec Clearwater

District five

Girl- Slyianna [she gets substituted out with sally lendies.]

Boy- Geston Forens

district Six

Girl- Kiki Mervens

Boy- Simpson Brownsen

District seven

Girl- Haily Kimps

Boy- Salf Morksalie

District 8

Girl- Juilieanna [aka Julie ]

Boy- Fimy Polks

District 9

Girl- Ryla Laurence

Boy- Jamie Wellice

District 10

Girl- Yellissa Mofence

Boy- Dextor denn

District 11

Girl- Miranda Mellxs

Boy- Ronny Relms

District 12

girl- Sammy Disenes

Boy- Rakmy Musence

there is the list now here is my chapter three interview/ private training session.

" Hey guys welcome to our interviews, I'm Sharner Leasher and I'm here to interview the 24 tributes in this years Hunger Games!'' The crowd went crazy. '' District One first.'' Jallen came out looking so much like a dog, she has a dress that has black and white spots like a Dalmatian dose, her hair is as white as snow which is really weird considering that she is only 17 years old, she wears her long white hair in pigtails but I call them dog ears because thats what they kind-of look like. And her eyes are light blue, her skin is so pale, but it might just be the lighting. Jallen went on stage and sat by Sharner as he looked at her his eyes went really big.

''So Jallen why did you volunteer for that little girl?''

'' Because she's not ready for this you see she is not strong enough for this yet, but she will be one day and I hope that I can win the games so I can go back to her and maybe teach her how it's done.''

'' well maybe she will learn on her own Jallen because you could die and then who would teach her then?''

''Well I did not think of that part but I'm going to try to stay alive.''

''Buzz.'' the timer went off meaning her three minutes were up.

''Well thats all from you lets go to your partner.'' Jallen got up, shook sharner's hand, and walked away. After Jallen walked off the stage her partner Jinx came in an outfit that looked better than Jallen's , Jinx is wearing a black tuxedo with black dress shoes to match. Jinx walked on stage sat next to Sharner and waited for his questions.

Jinx has Auburn curly hair, with a smile that makes you want to smile back at him but I do not like his stupid smile though.

'' Hello Jinx why were you so excited to be reaped for the Hunger Games?''

''Because _Sharner _I _want_ to be in The Hunger Games, because I know that I _can_ do this_!_'' Jinx said with a stupid attitude.

''Well you sound like you really want to be in it.''

'' Because I want to be in it _Sharner_.''

''_Buzz_,''

'' Well that's all for now.''

'' District 2.''

I saw this girl with long wavy dark brown hair, grass green eyes, she is wearing a pink/ black dress with black tights and white shoes. Her name is Lily Lens, she is 15 years old.

" Lily tell us about your friends and family."

" I have a mother who was once selected for the hunger games and won _obviously_ she did or she would not be here, I have a Dad who was killed from to many whippings , I have two twin sisters one of them died by drowning in a pool, her name was Shelby, my other sister Lisa is still alive, I have a big brother who is dead from the Hunger Games.'' Lily's grass green eyes turned red because shed began to cry.

''aww it's ok Lily your brother is in a much better place now.'' Sharner said with sadness in his eyes.

''Buzz.''

''Well were out of time I hope you will have a chance in the hunger games.''

''Thanks Sharner.'' Lily walked off stage and summoned her district partner to go on stage. I looked over to my left to see the boy from district two almost completely naked. His name is Daymond Jonns, he has golden straight hair, dark blue eyes, and he is wearing golden underwear.

'' Wow Daymond you barley have any clothes on except for your golden underwear!'' Sharner said with wide eyes.

'' Yeah, I know my prep team could not find any thing for me to wear, except for this so I said ok.''

'' Well you look ahmazing.''

'' Thanks Sharner.''

''Buzz.''

''Thats all for now.''

'' District 3!''

After Daymond walked off the stage I saw this really tall girl, that is 18 years old, she has a very skinny soft smooth face, a warm and welcoming aqua blue eyes, and she has very straight teeth, her skin tone is olive, and she is very thin like she hasn't eaten for months! Her name is Challa Mirvens. Challa is wearing a blueish/ yellowish dress that had pink rhinestones all over it, as Challa sat on the stool next to Sharner I noticed her back had a big scar down it.

'' So Challa what is your reason for volunteering for that girl in your district?'' Sharner asked.

'' Umm, I …. don't want to tell you.'' Challa said in a sad tone.

'' Well I could understand that so why don't you talk about your life back in district 3.''

'' I really do not want to _tell_ you about my life there either, I'm really sorry I just... can't.''

'' Well ok then tell us what you liked so far about being here.''

'' Ok I will, well I love being in they capitol instead of at home because I have more freedom then if I were at home, but I'm not going to tell you why I feel this way I have reasons, but I just don't want to at least not in front of the cameras.''

'' Well that fine and I'm glad you like being here.'' .

'' Buzz.''

'' well thats all for now from you right now.'' As Challa walked off stage I noticed her limping pretty badly, unless it's just an act.

'' Next!'' I looked to my right to see a really big fright! It was Fangs [aka Dron Frangs], he is wearing a vampire suite he even has fangs in his mouth, and either he is wearing contacts or his eyes are really red, he has skinny cheeks, and black hair. Fangs walked on stage and he gave the audience such a scare that some little girl ran screaming for her mommy. Fangs is 17 years old and very scary.

'' dang Dron you look extremely scary tonight!'' Sharner said with terror in his voice.

'' Yeah I know my nickname is Fangs and everyone knows that whahaaaha!''

'' Cool _Fangs.'' _

'' Buzz.''

'' Well were all out of time Fangs!'' once he walked off stage I saw a tall brunette with greenish blue eyes, olive skin, ruby red lips, and long dark brown hair walk on stage wearing a light blue strapless dress that flows around her body like a water fall, her name is Rosalyn Whitley she is 15 years old.

'' Rosalyn what is your family like?''

'' Well I have an older sister named Dahlia she just turned 19 years old, I have an older brother who just turned 20 years old his name is Drake, and I have both a Mother and a Father.''

'' Well thats cool, do you have any friends?''

'' Yes I do her name is Ami Willow.''

'' Buzz well thats all we have for now for you.'' Rosalyn walked off stage. I turned an saw a boy with midnight black hair, olive skin, and green eyes come in, but I only had a second to look at how tall dark and handsome he looked in his midnight blue suite that matches Rosalyn's except that it is a suite not a dress. His name is Alec Clearwater he is 16 years old.

'' Well don't you look smashing tonight, How do you feel about being in the capitol?'' Alec's face turned from playfulness to seriousness.

'' Umm feel ready for this I mean I really just want the games to start because once it dose I will be ready for it I 'am really ready and I know I keep saying it but I really am ready for the games.''

'' Well you sound very confidant.''

'' Because I'am _confidant.''_

'' Buzz.''

'' Well thats all for now.'' Alec walked off the stage and after he did I heard this loud noise coming form above me.

''ATTENTION FELLOW TRIBUTES THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT ! THE GIRL SLY FROM DISTRICT 4 HAS JUST GOTTEN HURT AND WILL NOT BE BACK FROM SURGREY OR RECOVERD IN TIME FOR THE HUNGER GAMES SO WE DID A REAPING FOR THE GIRLS IN DISTRICT 4 AND THE SUBSITUTE IS SALLY NERMAYNA AGE 15 MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR SALLY AND TO ALL OF YOU GOODNIGHT!'' Sly, how could that strong girl sly get hurt it doesn't make any sense to me how could that be she is so strong. As I was getting up Sharner was already interviewing Sally the substitute for Sly, I ran outside of the theater to find the nearest bathroom. When I went in the bathroom I stood by the sink thinking about what just happened.

After I was done thinking I ran back into the theater and sat right next to Rosalyn, when I came back they were already half way done with the girl named Kiki from district six.

'' Kiki I hope you have a chance to win in the Hunger Games but were all out of time.'' Sharner finished saying as I finally sat in my seat. After Kiki walked off the stage a short boy named Simpson Brownsen came in the theater, he has pale skin, ocean greenish blueish eyes, golden spiky hair, and he looks as though he is going to puke or something.

'' Hi Simpson how are you?'' Sharner asked

'' Good actually.'' Simpson replied

'' Well thats good.''

'' what is your family like back in District six?''

'' My family is great, I have a little 10 year old brother, I have an 4 year old sister, and I have a Dad. my Mom died when I was 14, I'm now 19 years old.''

'' well I'm sorry to hear that Simpson.''

'' It's fine Sharner.''

''Buzz.''

'' Thats all for now may the odds be ever in your favor.'' As Simpson walked off stage a girl with a pink short dress walked on stage her name is Haily Kimps.

'' Haily what is your family like in district seven?''

'' Well I have an older brother named Franky he is 22 years old and I have a Dad. My Mom died when I was eight years old because she got really sick.

'' aww well I'm sorry.''

'' It's fine Sharner.''

'' Buzz.''

'' Well were all out of time.'' As Haily walked off stage a boy named Salf went on and sat on the stool beside Sharner.

'' Salf What is your family like?''

'' Umm well I'm the only child and I only have a Mom and I do not know when my Dad died so sorry I cant tell you that.''

'' it's fine Salf, do you plan on winning the Games or do you think you will not make it in the games?''

'' _Yeah_ I think I'll win the Games!''

'' Buzz.''

'' Well thats all we have time for.'' As Salf walked off the stage Juilieanna walked on stage.

'' Julie what is your home like?''

'' Well I have a younger sister who is 7 her name is Shonna and I have a Mom and a step Dad.''

'' Well I guess thats cool.''

''Buzz.''

'' Well thats all for now.'' Julie walked off stage and when she did Fimy Polks went on stage.

'' Fimy what is your family like?''

'' There ok I guess I have a sister, two brothers, a Mom, and a Dad.''

'' well thats cool Fimy.''

'' yeah I know my family is very nice I love them all so much.''

'' Buzz.''

'' Well thats all may the odds be ever in your favor Fimy.''

'' District 9.'' Fimy walked off stage and a girl with shoulder length brown curly hair, eyes the color the ocean on the outside with dark green centers. Shes thin and long around 5''5'' with willowy physique. She has a heart shaped face and big eyes, she has pale skin with no blemishes, her name is Ryla Laurence she is 13 years old. Ryla took her place on stage beside Sharner.

'' Ryla how is your family back in district 9?''

" I have a younger sister named Nani, two older brothers, named leo and  
Arian, there twins, my Mother died in a plague, I live with my Father, and I'm closest to my older brother Arian who is an artist and was once selected for the hunger games but his best friend volunteered for him but died in the... games.'' Ryla said shyly and with tears in her eyes.

'' Well I'm sorry for his friend and I hope you have a chance Ryla.''

'' Buzz.''

'' Well thats all for now Ryla.'' Ryla walked off the stage and as she did her district partner walked on.

'' Your name is Jamie right, well how is your family?''

Yeah my name is Jamie and My family is fine, I have an older sister who died in The Hunger games, and I have an older brother who also died in the Hunger games, and now it is my turn, and I have a Mom.''

'' well I'm sorry to hear about your brother and your sister.''

'' It's fine.''

'' Buzz.''

'' Well thats all for now.'' Jamie walked off the stage. ***

''District 11''

I went on stage and sat right next to Sharner.

'' So Miranda Why did you volunteer for your best friend Kalily?''

'' Because she meant so much to me she always cared for me and we are like sisters and just couldn't watch it on TV to see her die she means too much to me.''

'' Well I guess I understand.''

'' I also watched the 74th Hunger games on TV three years ago, you know the year Peeta and Katniss won I wish it could be like that all the time or have more people win the games!''

'' Yeah, I know what your talking about Miranda some times I wish the same thing so we do not have to see all these wonderful children die.''

'' See you know what I'm talking about so why don't you talk to them about it?''

'' They will not listen if I did they don't care what I think they can care less actually Miranda, they won't change just because I want them to, even though thats what most people want any way they just do not care and I wish they did.''

'' Me too Sharner me too.''

''Buzz.''

'' Well thats all we have time for Miranda, may the odds be ever in your favor Miranda.'' I walked off stage with my head held high. After I walked off the stage Ronny came in, in his hansom black suite and even a bow tie on his shirt, his hair is combed back and he looks very smashing.

'' So Ronny you had a big brother here once right?''

'' Yeah, but hes not really my biological brother I was adopted by his Mom one year before he was selected for the Hunger Games, his name is Thresh.''

'' Yeah we know that.''

'' I wanted to tell you about some one I like very much, we met at the Justice Building and she is very beautiful I know I'm only 10 but I will grow just like she will and her name is Miranda Mellxs, one day at school I saw her walking by herself looking for friends and I couldn't stop looking at her she was just so cute and she looked so beautiful in her yellow shirt with the butterflies on it and her jeans that also had butterflies on them.''

'' You have a crush on Miranda huh?''

'' Yep, I do!''

'' Buzz.''

'' Well thats all form you.'' before Ronny could get back to his seat I ran to him and tripped him so he fell on his face because I couldn't help it I didn't want him to say that not when I knew what happened to Katniss and Peeta, they forced them to marry at a young age and I don't want that to be us I just want to be friends until I get to know him better.

'' Why the hell did you do that Miranda!'' Ronny snapped

'' Well why the hell did you tell them that?'' I snapped back

'' Because I just did thats why sorry Miranda.''

'' What ever.''

'' I'm really am sorry Miranda I didn't know you didn't want me to say that.''

'' Ronny, don't you know what the capitol...'' I stopped myself before I could say anything about capitol, because if I said it here I could get in trouble.

'' What?''

'' Nothing I cant say it here sorry.''

'' It's ok Miranda.'' ****

The interviews are now over and were going back to were we are staying knowing tomorrow we will have to go to the private sessions.

As soon as we came back I went up to my room and fell fast asleep. But was awaken by Rosalyn who was shaking me awake.

'' What!'' I snapped at Rosalyn.

'' Tessa needs you down stairs now!'' Rosalyn snapped back at me.

'' Ok Rosalyn.''

'' Miranda you really need to talk nicer to people.''

'' What ever Rosalyn.''

'' Be nice I said or are def and cant hear me!''

'' I can hear just fine Rosalyn sorry for being so rude , but I'm really tired.''

'' Well thats what happens when your only 10 and you volunteer for someone who is older than you.''

'' Yeah, I know she is 13 years old but I volunteered for her because she is my best friend, she has been my friend since I was born because shes been close to my family forever.''

'' Well I didn't know that Miranda, anyway you better go see what Tessa wants I'm sure she wants to talk about your schedule tomorrow like she always dose.''

'' _Ok_, Rosalyn.'' I walked to the elevator and pushed the number eleven and down it went.

'' _What_ do you want _Tessa_?'' I asked with attitude.

'' I want to say that you need to get up earlier then you usually do because we need to get you ready in time for your private training session tomorrow after lunch.''

'' Fine what ever Tessa I will get up I promise _gosh_.''

'' don't be so rude Miranda.''

'' Ok Tessa sorry.'' ***

'' Wake up Miranda.''

'' Ok I'm up.''

'' Miranda please come here I need to brush that rats nest in your hair.'' Angle said

'' ok Angel.''

After they were done prepping me It was 12:00 pm time for probably District 4's turn to go. ****

I walked over to were the training will be and it was district 4's turn. [Rosalyn's POV ]

I walked in the training room and I looked at the gamemakers and they looked as though they weren't interested anymore so I walked all the way in and got there attention by saying,

'' Hey look!'' I practically screamed at them, but it go there attention. After I got there attention I ran thorough the dome as fas as I could and I told them what plants were which to show them how good I'am with plants, then I picked up a trident and stabbed the dummy in the heart, I invented this thing that would help me hear people come behind me or to the side of me I did that to show them how smart I was, then I killed one of the dummies with my sword, and waited until they said I could go.

'' all right you may go.'' one of the gamemakers said.

[ Miranda's POV]

Rosalyn came back in with a big smile and she was very happy with her self.

[ Alec POV]

I went into the training room and showed them what I could do by, taking a dummy and ripping it's head off with my hands, I shot one of the dummies down to show them I'm good with hunting, then I showed them I could fish by wheeling in a big one, then I stabbed one of the dummies with my spear an my sword, then ran as fast as could were I was before and waited until they dismissed me.

'' You may go mister Clearwater.''

'' Thanks.'' [ Miranda's POV]

Alec walks back in the room and looked satisfied with what ever. [ I'm skipping to District 9, and then to 11 because I need to get this done sorry.]

[ Ryla's POV]

I walked in the training room and I knew they were tired so I made sure I to keep them awake. I decided to use camouflage by hiding behind a tree and then took a sword and stabbed one of the dummy in the heart. Then I stood there waiting till they said I could go.

'' You may go.''

[ Miranda'sPOV]

Ryla came through the doors skipping with joy hoping she did well. [District 11 now.]

I walked through the doors and swam in the pond water as fas as I could ran extremely fast and threw my knife at the dummy and knocked down the dummy in the tree.

'' You may go Miranda.''

'' Thank you.''

[ Ronny's POV]

I walked in and looked at the gamemakers then I started my routine, fist I picked up a paint brush and painted Katniss on the ground with blood where the knife hit her and with Clove on top of her, then I painted Thresh picking clove up and putting her down then smashing a rock in her temple.

'' You may go Ronny.''

'' Ok.''

[ Miranda'sPOV] After the private sessions were done we all walked to the dinning room to find out what our scores are, I sat down and when I did the T.V was on and flashing us our scores. District one.

End of Chapter 3 please review my story thank-you.


End file.
